Talk:Wynne
Page layout When we get a better look at Wynne, I will replace her concept art with a screenshot. Concept art would be better in the trivia section. --Selty 00:04, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Agreed, all the video seems just too far away to get a decent resolution and I figured something was better than nothing Loleil 00:14, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I was thinking of making a background heading for all the characters... Wynne's first paragraph is wayyy too long.--Selty 12:27, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Good idea. In fact, Wynne seems to be one of the only characters who is missing a "Background" heading, Calain was the only other one I saw in my quick search. Loleil 04:33, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Zevran information It appears as though there is information in this about taking Zevran to the Fade during the Broken Circle quest, but it can't be viewed and therefore can't be removed. --MiyuEmi 11:35, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Wisdom? There's no such stat as Wisdom. I believe it is Willpower she increases in. --DarkJeff 19:03, November 18, 2009 (UTC) : Good catch! Yep, that should be Willpower. I changed it. -- 00:14, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Recruitment pitfalls a heavy spoiler section might be needed with Wynne in the circle quest. So far this is what I know: :if you have Morrigan in your party when you start the Circle main quest she will be in direct opposition to Wynne's joining. If you agree that Morrigan has a point, Wynne will go agro and you will have to kill her, or else shut Morrigan up and lose a healthy bit of approval. It is possible to start off that first encounter by going down the Annulment dialogue choices, then before the confrontation agreeing to listen to reason, unlocking a new bit of dialogue where Wynne will join you to give the final say on the circle's annulment, thus saving most of your naysayers in the party from losing much approval. :if you concede that cullen has a point, whether you intend to annul the circle or not, if you simply choose the option that cullen "may have a point" then Wynne will go agro and you will have to kill her and fight Uldred with 3 people. :if you save the circle and tell Wynne that her place is at the circle, she will agree and tell you that you can always return and get her if you need her, then she will leave the party and be unfindable. :I haven't encountered this, but apparently if you are a mage and choose the blood mage specialization, Wynne again goes agro. Crotchety old hag. ::--Tyfosken 17:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Has anyone found a possible way to side with the templars AND recruit Wynne? I find myself wanting to use this story option with some characters, but I find the dedicated healer to be incredibly useful. While it would definitely be possible to use Morrigan in that regard (with a little work), it just doesn't fit her character and I'm reluctant. --Crush. 22:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Either let Uldred turn all the mages into Abominations or save the First Enchanter and say "If even one blood mage lives, you'll regret it" to Greagoir when Cullen starts arguing. Wynne will still join you but you'll get the support of the Templars. Digimal 02:28, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::: In regards to what Tyfosken said, I've found that you CAN indeed recruit Wynne after the battle with Uldred if you initially indicate that you do not want her along (even saying you don't want her along nagging you!). Refusing her request to be taken along has her walking over to the left hand side of the foyer (to the left of the Quartermaster), available to be re-recruited if the player chooses. I've tried this with both the Mage and Templar endings and it works both ways. Oddly, when I turned her down (at least on the Mage ending), I still received +7 approval from her, just as if I'd said she could come. And, if you do choose to recruit her later, she still keeps whatever approval you might have gained from your dialogue choices (or gifts, if you had any to give her) as you toiled through the Tower.Fritti Tailchaser 09:52, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::: UE, I can't find her. Dwarf Noble Rogue A/D, good terms with Wynne, favored the Mages and saved the Circle. I said the circle needs her, expecting her to plead her case, in which case I would except; but she rolled over, I can only assume she crocked in some hidy-hole. I have gone on to save Connor, and come back, but Wynne is still gone; the cunt has some seriously valuable equipment. My last save is at the Sloth Demon fight in the fade; two hours of play lost cuzz the old bag was too uppity to beg. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 22:30, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::Why of Earth would she hide the seriously valuable equipment up there ? Wynne the incredibley usefull and anoying ash lover. "Is their any way to defile the ashes and keep Wynne? I accidently saved after she left, but anyway, I still want to defile the ashes with my other character on my other playthrough. Anyway I can keep Wynne?" Coroxn 21:14, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Don't get her till after you do The Urn of Sacred Ashes quest. There doesn't seem to be any other way to keep her if you defile the ashes.--UnseenMartyr 21:23, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I waited until after I did the Urn's quest before I did the Mage's Tower and still lost her. Wynne Trivia -the out-of-wedlock child Is it true that she has a child?? This was placed in the "Trivia" section, but thus far I haven't been able to find out anything to confirm it after what is at least my 3rd playthrough with her. If anybody knows the reference/codex/dialogue that confirms this, could they kindly notate it somehow?? Otherwise I think that that piece of trivia should be removed if it cannot be confirmed.Thanos008 :People put the strangest things in trivia, but anyhow I believe it comes from a conversation she has with Alistair (See Wynne's Dialogue). However as a slight disclaimer I personally haven't heard the conversation. Loleil 05:20, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I have in fact gotten the conversation. She says the child of a mage is taken by the chantry. TheUnknown285 22:34, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Well... she either has had a child out of wedlock, or she is a very accomplished liar, because she says that is what has happened. Been too long to recall how or when this is divulged though. I expect you have to keep chatting to her. Or it may be a random dialogue I suppose. (It is just possible that it comes with some premium stuff or maybe fan mod. I do have a fair amount installed.) About Wynne leaving the party when player becomes a blood mage or reaver Can anybody confirm that this is actually true? Because Wynne did not leave the party when my Warden became a Blood Mage, she never even commented on the fact. Also I don't think she leaves the party, when the PC becomes a Reaver. Although she will leave when the Ashes of Andraste are defiled (which is necessary ot first unlocking the Reaver specialisation), but if you just become a Reaver on a subsequent playthrough after the specialisation is already unlocked and leave the Ashes in peace, she will not leave. So it seems that this information is incorrect and should be amended/deleted. But before I do that, I wanted to ask others whether or not their experiences are different from mine. Please leave a comment here, if you can confirm or deny my hypothesis. Thanks. M.harmless 10:40, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :I have yet to unlock Blood Mage, but she certainly doesn't leave when Reaver is unlocked. This information sounds very suspicious. 10:46, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : : :I confirm Wynne does not leave when my warden became a blood mage, not a single comment so far and she loves me. Has anyone tried making her a blood mage as a 2nd specialization? O. L. ::It's possible, albeit weird from a roleplaying perspective . I don't know if it has any effect on her dialogue (like with Anders in Awakening). I only tried it to confirm the possibility and never really played the game with her as a blood mage. --M.harmless (talk) 11:32, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Wynne and siding with the templars In the main section it is said that Wynne can be kept while siding with the Templar by switching her before talking with Cullen. Can someone confirm it is true? I mean, as far as I remember there is no access to the other party members once you enter the Circle. Thanks. O. L. : Yes, it normally would not happen. But inside that room, you are able to switch your party. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 23:53, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Wynne in Awakenings I just played a game of Awakenings using a file where Wynne was killed, and she did not appear in Amaranthine. I think her current page may have faulty information by saying she will always be there, but I'd like confirmation before changing it. Mechalibur2 (talk) 16:41, March 14, 2011 (UTC)Mechalibur Is Wynne an Abomination? I've heard she's an abomination, and I've seen enough proof. I don't see anything about it in the article, though. Perhaps I just missed it. But, I do recall Wynne being an abomination. No, She has a fade spirit inside her, not a demon. I declined Wynne's offer to join but went back to the tower later to get her. I haven't been able to find her. Is there a specific place to find her later? It is important to remember that all demons in the fade are Spirits as well. What determines a demon from a useful spirit is its intent which directly correlates to the name of the spirit. i.e. Pride, Sloth, Valor, and yes Justice. With the release of DA2 we all know spirit or demon means nothing except to better identify the virtues of fade spirits. As far as we know the demon living inside Wynne has no malicious intents. -xiamandrewx Codex upgrades I haven't recieved the codex upgrades for finishing the The Broken Circle and for recruiting her. I suppose I can live with that I'm just wondering if there is a way to get them after already recruiting her? Fatal97 (talk) 14:49, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Minor bug There's a discrepance between the spells she gets when recruited at some higher level and the requirements: At level 10 she has just become Mass Rejuvenation, which requires 28 Magic, but has on level 11 (where I met her) only 27 regular points in Magic. There's a bonus though, reaching the requirement, but I thaught boni weren't looked at when checking requirements. -- CompleCCity (talk) 14:45, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Comment From the main page. "In a party banter with Leliana, Wynne stated that she was about two decades older than her. Given that Leliana is fairly young, this doesn't put Wynne at much more than 50 years old. (Wynne's precise wording was "You should have seen me ten, twenty years ago.")" You are reading too much into that comment. It is there just to tell Leliana that 15 to 20 years ago she (Wynne) would not have been unalert enough to leave her bag of components by the camp fire. Not something to compare to Leliana's age. I do wonder what the designer/developer took Wynne's age to be. I know it is set in medieval type times, but 50s or even 60s seem a long way from, "I have live a very long time", as she tells the Warden.